Un paso más cerca
by Genee
Summary: No lo aceptaban. No podían aceptarlo. Era un amor imposible. Él lo sabia, ella igual. Era prohibido, moral y socialmente lo era. Pero, se dice que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿Eso incluye robarle la novia a su propio hermano? No podía hacerle eso, pero la amaba y ella a él. [Para el proyecto 1-8. Reto de Rillianne Duchannes] Takimi/Mimato.
1. Prologo

Esta historia es por y para Rillianne Duchannes y pertenece al foro Proyecto 1-8. Espero que te guste.

Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Un paso más cerca.

Prologo~

Le costó mucho darse cuenta de que la amaba. Para él solo había sido una etapa, una más. Tonto iluso. Estaba enamorado, estaba hasta las metras de amor por ella. Solo hablaba de ella, solo escribía sobre ella, dormía pensando en ella y al despertar era ella quien le daba los buenos días. Su amor iba más allá. La amaba. La amaba. La amaba.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Ella era lista, graciosa, inocente y a veces un poco caprichosa, era tenaz y decidida; una mujer con todas las letras, hermosa, muy hermosa. Dios, que si es hermosa. Sus ojos claros, su risa contagiosa, esas líneas que le aparecen cuando sonríe, las cuales, dan la sensación de que forman un paréntesis que encierran sus labios dentro de ellos. Ella era inigualable. Él un pobre tonto incapaz de darle todo los lujos que merecía, toda la atención que necesitaba. Tonto. Tonto. Tonto.

¿Qué le podía ofrecer?

Nada. Su vida se resumía en viajes por la carretera que duraban horas o días enteros; noches de _fiestas_: Clubes, bares, antros de mala muerte en donde le permitían hacerse escuchar de vez en cuando. Él y su banda buscaban el éxito, la fama, la mismísima gloria. Nada. Eso era lo que habían logrado y eso era lo que le podía ofrecer. Nada. Nada. Nada.

¿Valía la pena intentarlo?

_No. Sí. No_ ¿Sí? ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de ella? Ella era como la princesa hermosa y deseada por todos, él era el mendigo que la veía entre la multitud. Un don nadie en comparación a los demás. Aunque la suerte le había sonreído. Sí, suerte. Era afortunado en haber llamado su atención, en lograr que se fijara en él: tan insípido, orgulloso, poco romántico y podía decirse que para nada caballeroso. Así lo describían. Era un Don Juan, un chico de una sola noche, rebelde y del mundo. Nunca dormía con la misma chica más de dos veces, nunca se enamoraba… Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Hasta ahora. Estaba enamorado de Tachikawa, de esa castaña de ojos mieles. Había dejado de ser un hombre de calle, de chicas de una noche para ser un hombre de una sola mujer.

—Yamato, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó ella.

Él tragó pesado, respiró hondo y cerró sus ojos. Llevó su mano hasta su boca, depositó el cigarrillo entre sus delgados labios y aspiró del humo el cual se coló por su garganta y pulmones. Tiritaba, sudaba. Así no era él.

—No es nada —Con los ojos cerrados, el cigarrillo lánguidamente pegado al labio inferior, y la luz del alba infundiendo calidez a un lado de su cara por el filtro rojo de las cortinas, tenía el don de que pareciera que posaba a perpetuidad para un fotógrafo— ¿Cuándo te irás?

Mimí Tachikawa se movió debajo de las sabanas y abrazó a su novio de hace cinco años.

—Al terminar la carrera —Respondió ella dejando rastros de besos en el hombro de él—. Solo serán un par de semanas.

Yamato abrió los ojos y la miró. Estaba luchando contra el sueño, como una niña que no quiere dormir temprano. Él movió su brazo y depositó el cigarro sobre un platillo que estaba en la mesa de noche, lo frotó en él hasta que este se apagó por completo. Apretó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de su novia, depositó un beso en la frente de la castaña y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de él.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Amarla. Dejar de ser ese Don Juan y amarla. Porque la amaba.

¿Qué le podía ofrecer?

Su vida, su amor, todo de sí. Podía ser cursi, pero, lucharía por tenerla y no importaba nada.

¿Valía la pena intentarlo?

Sí, ella lo valía. Eso y más.

El sueño lo consumió y cayó en él por completo.

[*]

El tren silbaba y él la veía partir. Ella tenía su cabeza asomada por la ventanilla y mecía su mano de un lado a otro, se despedía. Solo serían un par de semanas, se decía Yamato. Corrió sin previo aviso. Él apresuró sus pasos hasta convertirlos en una carrera. No pensaba en nada o tal vez pensaba en todo. Se detuvo al final del camino y gritó:

—¡Mimí, te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo!

El tren se alejaba y ella dejaba de menear su mano. Su rostro se tornó incrédulo y, de pronto, ensanchó sus labios y respondió en un grito apenas audible para Matt: «¡Sí!»

Sonrió satisfecho. Valía la pena. Ella valía la pena.

* * *

**Notas finales:**_ Es solo una introducción, aun no se refleja a la pareja protagonista. Pero, si mal no recuerdo, Rillianne Duchannes, tú dijiste que debía suceder de apoco y así será._

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capítulo I

**Notas únicas**:_ No me gusta entorpecer la historia con notas iniciales, rara vez lo hago. Sin embargo quería darle las gracias a una user (__que no sé si quiera permanecer anónima). Gracias._

_Gracias por ayudarme a qu_e éste capítulo quedara de esta forma. Gracias a tus consejos y por tus correcciones. No podía dejarlo pasar.

¡Espero les agrade éste primer capítulo! Danke.

Un paso más cerca.

Capitulo primero.

Aún lo recordaba, fue como ser la protagonista en una de aquellas películas viejas, de esas en blanco y negro. Una escena romántica que tenía como elementos un tren, una chica partiendo y el hombre de ensueño que gritaba las palabras justas y exactas. Palabras que a cualquier mujer estremecerían: «Te amo, cásate conmigo».

No se detuvo a pensar ¿Qué tenía que pensar? Si contaban las veces que había quedado en su casa para dormir, se podría decir, que ya estaban viviendo juntos. Además, lo amaba, era consciente de sus defectos pero eso solo hacía que lo quisiera más. Las críticas, los obstáculos, reafirmaban lo fuerte que era su vínculo, lo mucho que valía la pena estar juntos. Y por fin llegó el momento, la consolidación de una etapa.

Vivía el cuento hecho realidad, la dulce chica que conquista el corazón del hombre introvertido que tiende a poner una impenetrable muralla alrededor de sus sentimientos.

Suspiró esperanzada mientras terminaba de hacer la lista de invitados para su fiesta de compromiso. Lejos de lo que muchos pensaban, ella no quería una gran boda. Ya lo había hablado con Yamato, su prometido. Estaban de acuerdo en hacer algo íntimo, solo con sus amigos más cercanos y familiares.

Tamboriteaban sus dedos sobre la mesa del comedor, usaba uno de sus brazos y mano como plataforma para sostener su cabeza mientras recitaba cada nombre de la lista en voz baja. Era una lista meticulosamente pensada y ordenada alfabéticamente.

—_Meiko Fujiwara, Miyako Inoue, Motomiya Jun y Motomiya Daisuke, Natsuda Oikawa, Ruki Makino, Sora Takenouchi y padres, Taichi Yagami y padres… —_Se detuvo en ese nombre al sentir un pequeño _deja vú _y releyó la lista, había puesto dos asientos de más al colocar doblemente en la lista a los padres de Taichi, la primera en el nombre de Hikari Yagami y ahora al lado del nombre de Taichi. Tachó el nombre de su amiga y la colocó al lado de su hermano, como la familia que eran, los cuatros juntos.

La lista de invitados alcanzó un la totalidad de trescientas personas ¡Trescientas! ¿Cómo rayos había sucedido? Suspiró con pesadez. Debía reducir la lista a doscientos nombres.

A él le correspondía estar haciendo estas cosas con su prometida, pero, en cambio, estaba de gira nacional por todo Japón «¡Vaya inoportuno!» se dijo Mimí en su fuero interior. Cogió el bolígrafo y repasó la lista desde el principio.

_«Esto nunca acabará._

_¡Esto es muy fastidioso!_

_¡Matt!»_

Gritaba, enloquecía… se quejaba.

_«Siempre imaginé que haría esto tomada de la mano con mi prometido, sonriendo y de vez en cuando discutiendo. Al final sería yo la ganadora de todas las decisiones, simplemente __porque soy la novia y a las novias hay que darles el gusto. Pero en cambio…»._

Suspiró, como lo había hecho durante toda la mañana cada vez que se quejaba, cada vez que discutía consigo misma al recordar que estaba sola desde hace varios días, planificando una fiesta de compromiso sin el novio.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta hacer ruido _«Yamato»,_ pensó de inmediato. Había regresado antes de lo esperado. Sonrió gradualmente a la vez que su lado juguetón y pueril salía a flote. Mordió su labio inferior sin borrar la alegría de su rostro. Se levantó con cuidado evitando hacer ruido con la silla que se movía hacia atrás permitiéndole salir de entre ésta y la mesa, caminó de puntillas hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada y se pegó de la pared, de manera que cuando la puerta se abriera, ella no quedara expuesta.

La manilla se movía.

A Matt siempre se le dificultaba abrir la cerradura de la puerta. Continuamente decía que la arreglaría, que esa ya estaba vieja y quisquillosa. Mentiras. Solo lo comentaba en el momento y siempre olvidaba repararla.

Era la peor para asustar escondiéndose. No tenía el control para mantener sus risillas en silencio. Por lo menos hasta haber gastado la burla.

La puerta se abrió. Primero se asomó un bulto de color verde -una maleta con un olor peculiar- olía a otras ciudades, a ese aroma de trotamundos el cual resultaba agradable para la joven. Mimí achicó sus ojos al no reconocer el bolso de su novio.

«_Habrá comprado una nueva maleta_» pensó. Segundos después logró divisar la espalda de un hombre alto y rubio. Mimí se extrañó, su novio parecía haber ganado músculo. Además se había dejado crecer el cabello, lo llevaba del mismo largo que en su adolescencia. Cierto, luego de haber sobrepasado los veinticuatro años de edad a Yamato no se le había vuelto a ver con aquel estilo característico y parecido al de Paul Banks, el vocalista y guitarrista de la banda neoyorquina Interpol. Era raro, aunque lo había tenido de ese modo durante años, Mimí estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su pelo corto y la idea de verlo diferente no le entusiasmó.

Aun así, debía de acostumbrarse a la idea de que su prometido cambiara de _look_. A veces Matt le sorprendía por el cuidado tan minucioso por y para su apariencia personal. Seguro exageraría si lo dijese en voz alta, pero aun así, lo pensaba: Yamato Ishida era demasiado quisquilloso, incluso más que ella misma, que ya era bastante. Era algo extraño de ver. Él daba la impresión de ser duro por fuera, un rebelde sin causa, un hombre al que no le importaban ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, ¡bendito sea al que se le ocurriera despeinar su cabello o arrugar su camisa con un abrazo! Él era muy voluble. Ella no podía decir con exactitud quién era o cómo era su prometido, pero sí se permitía decir que éste, cuando dejaba salir su lado tierno, podía ser el mejor de todos los románticos, inclusive dejaba muy atrás a Romeo.

Un sonido metálico indicó que las llaves habían caído al suelo de madera. Mimí salió de su ensimismamiento. El hombre dobló su dorso y se inclinó a recoger el objeto, momento que Mimí aprovechó para tirársele encima y abrazarlo por el cuello. Ella soltó una carcajada y enseguida espetó con alegría:

—¡Bienvenido, mi amor!

Era evidente que desbordaba felicidad. Sus pies despegaron del suelo y se recogían de tal forma que parecía guindar del agarre hecho por los brazos de ésta en el cuello del joven. Emprendió a repartir pequeños besos en la nuca del rubio a medida que soltaba: «¡Te extrañé, te extrañé, te extrañé!». Más chillidos.

—¿Mimí? —respondió él. Al principio pareció sorprendido y echó un respingo por el pequeño susto recibido, luego, solo se quedó quieto intentando no perder el equilibrio y desplomarse hacia el suelo.

La chica abrió sus orbes al no reconocer la voz del que suponía era su futuro esposo. Sus facciones se congelaron y su mirada se perdió. No sabía qué estaba pasando, se desconectó de sus pensamientos. Quedó sin la capacidad para cavilar o reaccionar, sentía un frío recorriendo su espalda y una bola de murciélagos revoleteando en su tripa.

—¿Mimí? —Volvió a preguntar él.

—¿Takeru? —soltó por inercia.

El rubio giró su cabeza hacia un lado para que lo viera y se cerciorara que era él, el hermano menor de Yamato.

Un grito muy diferente al de hace unos momentos resonó por el pasillo. Ella se apenó y de un salto lo soltó.

—¡Takeru!

Él se giró y sonrió.

Las mejillas de la chica se iluminaron de un rojo fuerte que le quemaba todo el rostro, orejas y cuello.

—Mimí —replicó éste.

¿Era él? Lo estaba viendo, pero no podía imaginarse ni en un millón de años que ese sujeto era aquel pequeño e inocente adolescente de catorce años. Había crecido, le sobrepasaba en tamaño y grosor, daba la impresión de ser más… adulto. Su rostro angelical había cambiado por una fisonomía fuerte y característica de un hombre con todas sus letras.

¿Ese era TK Takaishi? El niño de ocho años que lloraba al caerse y que debía ser auxiliado por su sobreprotector hermano mayor.

¿Ese era Takeru Takaishi? Aquel joven que le sonreía a diestra y siniestra al mundo, el que parecía que su adolescencia era perfecta y feliz o que siempre tenía algo peregrinamente hermoso e ideal que decir en momentos arduos.

Su vergüenza por haber abrazado y besado el cuello de su cuñado desapareció de inmediato, ahora solo lo veía y escrutaba cada centímetro de aquel irreconocible hombre. Se perdió en sus pensamientos e intentaba buscar aunque sea un ápice de aquel niño o adolescente que mantenía dentro de sus recuerdos.

No lo logró, por más que intentaba recordar a aquel joven no podía verlo. Aquella barbilla cuadrada o a aquel pecho ancho y visiblemente fuerte no dejaban encontrarle.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —vociferó asombrada, saliendo de su ensimismamiento a medida que se percataba de quién estaba al frente de ella. Aunque ahora estuviera irreconocible, era TK— ¡Cómo has cambiado!

Él ladeó su cabeza y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Sonrisa amplia y ancha, de oreja a oreja.

—Me gustaría decir que tú no has cambiado —la miró aún sonriendo—, pero mentiría si digo que mi hermano no está al lado de una mujer que no florece cada día **—**Aquellas palabras algo fuera de época le hicieron recordar la romántica declaración de Yamato. Sin duda ambos compartían esa actitud, aunque de un modo diferente— Estás muy hermosa, Mimí.

—¡Pero qué galante! —se apenó.

—Aunque… —relajó sus líneas—. No recuerdo que dieras este tipo de bienvenidas —bromeó.

Mimí volvió a recuperar el color en sus mejillas. Adquirió un semblante nervioso y lleno de pena.

—Pensé que eras Yamato.

—¿No estaba de gira?

—Pudo regresar antes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Oye… —Lo miró con curiosidad—. No quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Qué haces con las llaves de mi hogar?

Takaishi levantó sus cejas, entreabrió sus ojos y miró el objeto:

—¿Esto? —Las sacudió haciendo ruido. Mimí asintió—. Me las ha enviado Yamato —La joven no borraba su expresión interrogante—. Me ha pedido que venga a echarte una mano.

—¿En qué?

—En tu soledad.

—No estoy sola.

Takeru miró a los lados haciendo el ademan de buscar a alguien.

—Ok, sí, ahora sí estoy sola —habló ella al darse cuenta de que la búsqueda de su cuñado era de forma irónica.

—Ya sabes cómo es Matt de sobreprotector con las personas que ama. Además, para mí es un placer volver a Japón, luego de tanto tiempo… —Dejó sus palabras en el aire, a continuación tomó de su maleta y la alzó para abrirse paso a la sala.

Tachikawa lo vio pasar a la otra habitación. Volvía a perderse en el mar de recuerdos intentando encontrar a aquel joven que se había ahogado y desaparecido en ellos. A pesar de ser la novia de Yamato Ishida durante cinco años, no había tenido cercanía con la madre y hermano menor del que hoy es su prometido. A duras penas había compartido con el Sr. Ishida y eso era una exageración, decir que "habían compartido" era ya extralimitarse debido a que ellos tres apenas y se veían uno que otro fin de semana cada dos o tres meses.

Cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta su cuñado.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Tk se ponía cómodo mientras que ella continuaba con la lista de invitados, que —y no estaba exagerando—, cada vez se alargaba y parecía tener vida propia. Pegó un chillido bajo y estiró su cuerpo para ahuyentar la pereza.

—Necesito llamar a Yoley Inoue. Esto me volverá loca.

—Sigues sin perder la manía de hablar sola ¿no? —Interrumpió Takaishi.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —giró a mirarlo—, los grandes genios necesitan hablar de vez en cuando con otros genios. Y bueno…

—¿Eso no es un poco vanidoso de tu parte?

—Es solo una broma —rió—. Dime ¿Ya terminaste de instalarte en el cuarto de huéspedes?

—Sí, muchas gracias. Lamento causarte molestias.

—Descuida, no es nada. No debes disculparte.

—¿Puedo? —Señaló la silla que estaba a un lado de Tachikawa.

—Por supuesto, no tienes por qué pedir permiso. Ésta es tu casa.

Mientras Takeru se abría paso y se sentaba, Tachikawa lo observaba. A diferencia de sus primeros pensamientos, éstos nuevos no estaban ligados al cambio físico del muchacho. De hecho, más bien sentía curiosidad por ese brillo en sus ojos, se veía más, más… Por más que buscaba la palabra no la podía encontrar y, definitivamente "sabio" —que era la palabra que hacía eco en su interior— no era la que le sentaba bien al joven.

Mimí se fijó en él, preguntándose qué cosa encontraba tan interesante en su lista. Después de todo, para cualquier chico eso no serían más que nombres.

—¿Los invitados? —Decía mientras tomaba la libreta.

Ella asintió.

—Parece simple, pero, cuando se tiene un círculo social muy amplio todo se vuelve más complicado —Él la miró interrogativo, ella prosiguió a explicarse—. Ya sabes… reducción de invitados. Estoy en un dilema desde tempano. No sé si invitar a mi grupo de Yoga o a los de Pilates ¡Me estoy enloqueciendo!

—No creo que sea tan difícil.

—Sí, lo es ¡Y mucho!

—Bueno, si fuera mi caso… —Dejó las palabras en el aire.

Inconscientemente la imagen de una vieja amiga le había venido en mente. Ese recuerdo agrio de aquel «¡NO!» rotundo quemaba en su interior. Pero eso ahora era cosa del pasado. Etapa de la vida superada. Eso esperaba él.

—Si fuese tu caso… —Mimí repitió las palabras instando a Takeru a terminar la frase.

—… solo invitaría a mis verdaderos amigos y a los familiares más cercanos.

—Eso hago —se apuró a comentar—, mi grupo de Yoga es muy cercano, sin ellos no podría entrar en mi vestido de novia, el de Pilates también; los de la facultad de Nutrición —Y así comenzó a enumerar, casi sin tomar aire para articular las siguientes frases —… el sujeto de la panadería ¿Cómo era su nombre? Takato o Guillermo, no importa, es buena gente y su pan es ¡De-li-ci-o-so!, ¡oh! Casi olvido a la chica que me está haciendo el vestido, pobrecita, parece que nunca sale del trabajo, todo es trabajo-trabajo-trabajo y…

—Mimí…

—¿Recuerdas a Yuno, la chica del noveno año que acosaba a Izzy? Ayer la vi y ahora no puedo dejar de colocarla en mi lista…

—Mimí…

—… por cierto, ¿sabías que sale con Toya? Cosas locas de la vida. Hablando de Toya, debo invitarlo a él y a su hermana, en el quinto año de preparatoria me ayudó con un problema de combinación. Zapatos rosados no combinan con cinturón verde. Lección aprendida…

Podía escucharla parlotear a esa gran velocidad toda la tarde, pero, no estaba seguro si eso podía afectarla a nivel cerebral. Es decir, debía respirar y era obvio que no lo hacía. La tomó de los hombros y así logró callarla llamando su atención, porque era notorio que llamarla por su nombre no estaba funcionando. Luego solo sonrió y dijo:

—Tranquilízate. Todo estará bien.

—Es difícil estarlo.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

—¿En serio? ¿Me ayudarías? —dijo emocionada.

TK sonrió a medida que asentía.

—Sí, pero si no te importa, primero debo darme una ducha, ¿sabes en donde puedo…?

—Por el pasillo a la derecha.

—Muchas gracias.

[*]

Leía una revista, debía de despejar un poco su cabeza. Después de todo, Takeru la ayudaría. Se sentía más relajada y se podía permitir tomar un descanso. Mientras hojeaba las páginas de la edición especial de la _Cosmochicas _pensaba en por qué Matt no le había avisado de la llegada de su hermano. Comprendía que estaban en distintas zonas horarias, que estaba ocupado, pero eso no era motivo para no avisar o por lo menos para no llamarle en lo que iba de semana. Siempre era ella quien lo llamaba y cuando duraban más de tres o cuatro días —como este era el caso— era porque su propio orgullo no le permita dar el primer paso, aunque este le duraba poco. Siempre le venía a la mente que tal vez era que Yamato había tenido un accidente, que estaba enfermo, que lo habían secuestrado ¡No podía vivir con esa ansiedad! Era una batalla que siempre perdía por culpa de su ingenuidad.

Eso no ocurría con sus llamadas, siempre él se mostraba atento y preocupado por cómo estaba ella. Eso la hacía sentir bien consigo misma y aliviada, aunque también culpable. Tal vez, en medio de tantas cosas por su intento de ser un músico profesional y reconocido, el tiempo se le iba volando y se le _pasaba_ llamarla. Podía ocurrir, de hecho, a ella le sucedía muy a menudo con Miyako o con la propia Sora. Por eso no lo culpaba, era un pequeño detalle en medio de tanta felicidad.

Tomó la taza de té que reposaba sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. Ésta recorrió el camino desde la mesa hasta estar próxima a sus labios, tuvo la intención de beber un poco de la bebida caliente, sin embargo, su vista se perdió en el pecho masculino que avanzaba por el pasillo.

Estaba boquiabierta, literalmente. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía apartar la vista de su torso. Él parecía discutir con alguien por el teléfono celular, mientras la mente de la muchacha fantaseaba a medida que éste paseaba una de sus manos dentro de aquellos cabellos dorados y largos. Todo transcurría a cámara lenta. Era una tortura y un deleite a la vez. Aún había gotas de agua que se deslizaban por la piel blanca y tersa del joven. Eso le provocó una sed de los mil demonios a Tachikawa. Tragó pesado. Aunque quería contenerse, era inevitable no contemplarlo.

De un momento a otro, su mente -antes tentada- se molestaba y reprochaba la actitud de su cuñado ¿¡Cielos, es que no tenía pudor?! ¿Cómo se atrevía a exponerse de esa forma, solo en toallas, por un apartamento en donde se encontraba una dama?

Otra voz en su fuero le meneaba la cabeza desaprobando esa actitud ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba disfrutando de la vista.

_«¡Cállate!__»_ Le gritó a su subconsciente. Se calmó y se propuso a reclamarle aquel fallo a Takeru, estaba a punto de levantarse y de decirle lo inapropiado que era mostrarse así por la sala cuando…

—¿Mimí? –La voz del joven la sacó de sí.

No había caído en cuenta que aún permanecía en la misma posición desde que notó la presencia del encuerado muchacho.

—¿Sí? — Sintió cómo su tono revelaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba, hasta tuvo asco por ello, negó con su cabeza y volvió a hablar—. Sí, dime.

Tachikawa notó que los orbes de éste no la miraban, más bien parecían que evitaban tener contacto con los suyos. Daba la impresión de que estaba avergonzado y apenado.

—Disculpa por presentarme así ante ti —continuó él— es que… he cerrado la puerta de mi habitación y no me di cuenta que había dejado el seguro puesto —Ella percibió aquella incomodidad que despedía TK. Su cólera estaba pasando y ahora sentía un poco de pena por él— ¿Tendrás una llave de repuesto o algo para abrirla?

Sonrió. Le parecía propio del chico estar tan rojo como tomate por la situación. Si sus mejillas no se sintieran tan calientes por los pensamientos de hace un rato, seguro estaría conteniendo una pequeña carcajada que hubiese acabado explotando. Siempre tan imprudente, aunque ella se consideraba más bien como alguien transparente.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, TK dudó si seguirla o aguardar en ese mismo lugar. Mimi, ya en la cocina, buscó dentro de un cajón y al encontrar la llave se giró para tropezar con el sigiloso muchacho que estaba detrás de ella. Hubiese sido apropiado separase de inmediato y disculparse, sin embargo, se limitaron solo a mirarse… como si acabaran de darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel hombre y de aquella mujer que hoy ya eran.


End file.
